Dark Flame of the Overlord
by Uchiha Sasuke-kun
Summary: What would happen if another detective worked for Koenma? What would they be like? Rated for severe language, OOCness, and a lemon in the last chapter...Hiei X OC
1. Chapter 1: Flame of Love

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Ohayo gozaimasu! It is 2 AM and I just got a streak of insomnia and divine inspiration for a very interesting HieiXOC fanfic.

Hiei: This is stupid...

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Now, now Hiei-chan... don't judge before you read! Now do the disclaimer...

Hiei: Hn. I don't wanna.

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Well, if you don't then I can torture you as much as I like now can't I?

Hiei: O.O --twitch-- alright...Uchiha Sasuke-kun does not in any way own Yu Yu Hakusho. That is owned by the genius, Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: --pats Hiei on the head-- now that's a good little youkai...

Hiei: --grumble-- baka onna...stupid woman...

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: --giggles-- There, there puppy-chan...

Hiei: I'm going to kill you...slowly and very painfully...

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: You can't! 'Cause I'm the Authoress and I said so! --maniacal laugh-- Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!...erm...ahem... Well...Enjoy! and Please Review! -  
DARK FLAME OF THE OVERLORD PART 1: FLAME OF LOVE

It was a normal day at Genkai's temple. Koenma had asked the group there to discuss their week-long vacation that he had so generously given them.

"Ahem. Well anyway...I hope you enjoy your week off! But has anyone seen Detective Senji? I asked for her to be here, but she seems to be very, very late..." he said in annoyance at the end.

Genkai nodded and sipped her tea. "That hellion could be anywhere right now...she's such a royal pain in the ass sometimes..."

The door opened and a curvy silhouette appeared in the doorway to the room, soaking wet and toweling a mop of pink hair. She was about 5'4" tall, with long, extremely wavy pastel pink hair that reached to her mid-back.

Yusuke was the first to speak. "Who's the broad?"

Koenma sighed and walked over to the girl. Obviously very annoyed at her.

"What in all of the underworld do you think you're doing coming in this late for, Detective Senji?"

She simply smirked and popped his binky out of his mouth, and held it up high.

"If that's how you feel, twerp, then maybe i should just wean you offa this thing and chuck it in the garbage..." her voice sounded like honey, but still stated nonchalantly.

"argh...FLAME..." he seethed, trying to sound threatening.

She glared at him with icy green eyes. "I don't think you want to talk to me in that tone of voice..." her voice suddenly sounding as if the smallest of her words could strike fear into the heart of the strongest demon.

"eep...yes'm" he squeaked.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan looked very shocked.

The pink-haired stranger bonked the frazzled underworld CEO on the head. "Well, I'm outta here. Later."

Genkai cleared her throat.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself, child? It's clear your first impression shocked our dear friends here." The old woman rasped.

The young woman sighed and bowed, forcing a smile. "HeyI'mFlameSenjinicetomeetyouNotreallySeeyagottagoBye..." she said very quickly, as if the words were painful. She then made a break for the stairs. Genkai stopped her in her tracks with an, "Is that all, young lady?"

"Of course that's all, you old hag." she said flatly, rolling her eyes.

Koenma chuckled. "That daughter of yours, Genkai...must she always be such a stubborn, anti-sociable loner?"

Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Said daughter replied with a, "Hn. Shut up, you stupid ningens, you're cutting my brain cell count in half, yelling like that..." before heading toward her room upstairs.

Yusuke looked puzzled.

"...wait a minute...doesn't ningen mean 'human'...?"

Genkai nodded. "Little-Miss-Ice-Queen over there is an Omnipotai apparition..."

Group "Whut?"

"15 years ago (plus 9 months), I prayed to the gods for a child. They granted me my request, and Flame was born. She is a full-blooded Omnipotai demon. An Omnipotai is a kind of apparition that can tap into almost limitless power. Any element, any attack...basically omnipotent...all-powerful. In a nutshell, she's a lone wolf, not wanting to be around many people. She's a very sweet girl, but she has trouble making friends. She seldom trusts anyone due to her low self-esteem. She's also sensitive about her height...or should I say, lack thereof? Don't be offended if she doesn't hang around here much! She trains constantly, and sometimes just sleeps in a tree!" she shrugged at the end.

Kurama couldn't help but smile at that. He turned to Hiei and said pleasantly, "Gee, sounds like someone we know, now doesn't it?"

Hiei blushed and grumbled. "Hn. I am NOT like that..."

Yusuke countered with, "Yup you are! 100 to the Tee!" he laughed.

Hiei growled and headed for the door. He went outside to the forest to sit awhile. He hopped up into a tall Sycamore and found himself face to face with the girl from before. She was clad in a white long tunic, with a dragon design on it, and khaki capri-style pants, with black bows on the fronts of the legs; and a white, lacey headband in her hair.

She glared at him.

"This is my tree, dude. Get. Out." she hissed.

He glared at her and growled threateningly. "What...did you...just say to me...?"

Her green eyes narrowed into slits.

"You heard me, Mr. Attitude. Move it. Now..." she snarled.

He frowned. "What if I don't feel like it, woman? What if I said this was MY tree? What would happen then?"

Her foot, fast as lightning, swooped under his feet making him lose his balance, and fall to the ground. After that not-so-gentle landing, his eyes were wide with shock. No one had EVER done that to him before. Not just the kicking-him-out-of-the-tree part, but to have the guts to actually oppose him! It was very unfamiliar to have someone NOT be intimidated by him.

'I cannot believe she actually DID that!? The NERVE of--' was his disconnected thought as a shoe smacked into his head.

"What the--? OW!!!" he groaned as he picked up a strappy red stiletto heel. He sweatdropped and screamed up into the tree, "What the fuck?! You're wearing fucking HIGH HEELS out here?! What the hell's wrong with you, you crazy bitch?!"

She snickered and yelled down. "My mom makes me train in high heels 'cause it's more difficult and it puts extra emphasis on balance and keeping equalibrium." she explained. "Besides, it could've been worse! I could've been wearing my steel-toed boots today!" she grinned.

"You Crazy Bitch!"

"Stupid Hothead..."

"Ugly Whore!"

"Retarded Mother-Fucker..."

"Fat-Ass Cow!"

"Skanky Dog Turd..."

"Fucking Asshole!"

"Butt-munching faggot..."

"S-S-Stubborn Girl!!!!" he screamed after trying to come up with a good insult.

"Oh...ow...that one really hurt..." she said sarcastically. "Pfft. I mean really, you couldn't think of anything better than that?! What are you, vocabulary-challenged or something?!" she smirked.

He was seething with anger. She was just so...so...infuriating! Usually he took pride in his ability to hide all of his emotions...but this onna was...just...plain...obnoxious!!! How can any woman that cute be so...wait a minute, cute??? Where the hell did that come from? He shook it out of his head and punched the tree with such power, that Flame lost her balance and fell to the forest floor. Her landing, of course was much smoother, and she simply flipped her body mid-fall and landed gracefully on her feet.

"What're you so pissy about?! Ever think about taking a Midol for that?!" she smirked. He froze and a vein popped in his forehead.

"You stupid ONNA!!!" he screamed as he began to chase her around the temple.

"Ha ha. Catch me if you CAAAAAN!!!" she taunted.

Meanwhile, in the temple...

Genkai heard the screams and sighed. "Koenma, my dear friend...isn't there ANYTHING you can do to calm this?!"

He pondered for a few minutes and snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I'll just use this new device my over-worked, under-paid assistants invented that I took credit for!" and he takes out something that looked like a grenade launcher. "This'll get'em to behave!" He laughed as he shot a grenade outside towards the direction of the screaming and the chasing.

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

As soon as the dust cleared, they all went to take a look outside.

There was a deep hole in the ground where the grenade hit, and in the middle, were Hiei's cloak, his black suit-thing, a dragon design tunic, capri-style pants, and red stilettos...

Hiei and Flame were nowhere to be found! After searching everywhere around the area, Kurama noticed the clothes wiggling. After pulling the garments away they found...

Two giggling, bouncing, babies...

The one found under Hiei's clothes had Black fluffy hair with a white starburst, and crimson red eyes. The one found under Flame's clothes had soft, pink hair, and emerald green orbs. The babies smiled and cooed.

The only words anyone had to say were, "WHAT...THE...FUCK?!"

Koenma bewildered, looked at the grenade launcher and said, "Well, shit...that wasn't supposed to happen...at least...i don't THINK..."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Koenma nervously rubbed his hand behind his neck and said, "Well, I suppose I should get going! Gotta inform my father of what happened! See Ya!" he zipped out of there. Genkai nodded and said, "I should join him and we'll discuss the situation and find a solution. I'm sure you'll have no problem taking care of the little ones...slackers..." she followed him and dissappeared.

Yusuke grumbled. "stupid old hag...sure...leave US to do the hard stuff..."

Kuwabara picked up Hiei and chuckled. "Ha ha. Now ya can't be a smartass, can ya shorty?!"

Little Hiei grabbed onto him, smiling, and said, "Da-Da!"

(gawd, can you just imagine everyone's face? Hilarious!!!)

Awkward silence...

Little Flame crawled over to Kurama and clutched onto him, cooing "Mommy! Mommy!"

More Awkward Silence...

Then they both point to Yusuke and say in unison, "G'amma!"

-  
Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Hope ya liked the first chappie!

Hiei: I hate you...

Flame: I hate you more...

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Now aren't we all just a loving little family?!

All: NO.

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Oh well! Too Bad! You have to be for the sake of the readers...so...you're out-voted!!! By the way...I would absolutely adore it if some of you readers could send your artwork in to see what Flame looks like, and what the little babies look like...just send it to and I will post up the name of the artist and the artwork of the entries on my profile and post links for all to see the wonderful work you did! I will be having contests for every chapter...so keep drawing!!! much appreciated, arigatou!!!

Kurama: Please Review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2:Flame of Chibiness

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Hope ya liked the first chappie, this is the second. I did this the very same morning I wrote Chapter 1!! I started writing this at 5:42 AM. Still couldn't sleep and had more to write. I hope that you all could understand about Flame...I kinda had to make up her background...--sweatdrop--

Hiei: Hn. You didn't think of that before, baka?!

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: uh...NOPE! () heheheheheheh!!!!

Hiei: Baka onna...

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Since you feel THAT way...heheheh...maybe I'll just make your time as a baby much more embarrassing than I was going to!!!

Hiei: O.O WTF?

Flame: Uchiha Sasuke-kun does not in any way own anything...at all...ever... So don't sue us...please...

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: On with the story!  
-  
DARK FLAME OF THE OVERLORD CHAPTER 2: FLAME OF CHIBINESS!!!

KuwabaraDaddy

KuramaMommy

YusukeGrandma

Yusuke wasn't too thrilled about that.

"You little brats!!" he yelled as he tried to chase them. Kurama stopped him and held him at an arm's length. "Now, now...let's not be violent."

Kuwabara raised his hand, like he was in class. "uh...are these things supposed to smell nasty?" he said, while sniffing Hiei's diaper.

Kurama sighed. "Kuwabara, they probably just need their diapers changed. Let's go, Flame-chan!" he smiled as he carried her in the temple and laid her on the table.

After searching the attic, the boys found some diapers and baby stuff.

Kuwabara opened the diaper to change Hiei, but immediately covered his nose. "Eeeeyuch! This is beyond nasty, this is disgusting! What the hell did you eat, shorty?"

Little Hiei just giggled and cooed. "poooooopies..."

Kurama managed to change Flame without mishap, and picked out of the baby clothes something for her to wear.

He held up a purple jumper and a white blouse. "This one?"

She frowned. "booooooo..."

He then picked a pair of blue overalls with a lion on them, and a green blouse. "This one?"

She stuck out her tongue. "booooooooooo..."

After trying about a thousand outfits, he held up a white bunny sleeper with soft fluffy ears and a little poofy tail. "How about this?"

she squealed with delight and clapped her hands. "yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!"

Then it was Hiei's turn.

"This one?" Kuwabara asked as he held out a blue shirt, and khaki pants.

Hiei blew a raspberry and grimaced.

"uh...guess not...maybe...um...overalls?"

he frowned and shook his head.

"okay uh...maybe this puppy suit?"

Little Hiei laughed and nodded. "PUPPY!!!"

"okay then...puppy it is..."

Kurama got out some of the toys they found in the attic and put the two toddlers in a playpen. The very minute Hiei saw Flame his eyes lighted up and he went and hugged her.

"BUNNY!!!" he squealed, squeezing her tight.

She grinned from ear to ear and screamed, "PUPPY!!!!" and snuggled him back. Then they started playing with blocks and throwing dolls across the playpen. After a particularly hard throw, it seems Malibu Barbie ended up smashing headfirst into the television. Her head came off, so naturally, Flame started to bawl her head off.

Kurama came and picked her up. "aw...what's wrong princess? Did Barbie go 'boom'?" He then saw the damage. "ooooohh..." he winced. "damn...no wonder you're hollering...um...I can fix this...I think..."

Meanwhile, Hiei's just ripping off all the rest of the Barbie's heads off, their limbs, hair, twisting them in all sorts of ways that even a contortionist would say, "oh hell no. I ain't doing that shit..."

Yusuke and Kuwabara just stared. Each of them looked at each other and raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh man...there's a serial killer in training..."

Kurama was trying to superglue Barbie's head back on, without much luck, and when he looked around to see where the little girl was, he couldn't find her.

He rushed from the kitchen (where he tried to fix it cause that's where the superglue was...) into the living room and said, "Where's Flame? I can't find her!"

While they looked for her throughout the temple, Hiei was getting bored because he had already dismembered and decapitated all of the Barbies. Not only that, but he missed his 'Bunny-chan'. He wanted his playmate back. So he found a way to climb out of the playpen, and onto the floor and there, he started his search for his friend.

Meanwhile, Flame was upstairs, and climbed her way into the attic. (how the hell she did that, I have no clue, but she did, so there...)

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke came back into the living room to see if Hiei was okay and he was GONE!!

"Shit...one baby missing, we look for her, now the other one's missing! Gawd, parenting sucks..." Kuwabara said.

Hiei had found his way into the attic as well and found Flame in one of the corners, crying. (Now it's time for writer's convenience and little baby fantasies. Hiei and Flame are going to talk like grown-ups as if they are like on Rugrats or something.)

(Hiei is now dressed in a mini suit of armor like a baby knight or something)  
Baby Knight Hiei: "Gasp! A damsel in distress! I should go save her! Alas! It is my Bunny-chan! Why are you crying, Bunny"  
(Flame is now dressed in a white princess dress and a jeweled tiara)  
Princess Flame: "Yay! It is my rescuer! And it is my Puppy-chan! I was crying because there is a monster holding me captive!"

(Hiei looks over and sees a spider, to him it looks like a dragon with many eyes and eight legs)  
Baby Knight Hiei: "I shall save you, Bunny-chan!"

(Hiei swipes at spider with a folded paper fan, of course in his baby mind, it is a sword)  
Baby Knight Hiei: "Take that, vile monster!"

(Spider is squish-ed and Hiei hugs Flame)  
Baby Knight Hiei: "Fear Not! I have save-ed-ed you! The eight legg-ed beast is no more"  
Princess Flame: "You save-ed-ed me, my knight in shining armor! You are my hee-eero!"

(Yay Writer's Convenience!!! That would be cute though, wouldn't it? Baby Hiei in a little suit of armor? KAWAII!!! I'm sorry if it seems like a crazy ass thing to think of, but I wrote this in my zombie-mode, when I hadn't had any sleep. So if it seems a little wack...that's why...)

After searching the guys found Little Hiei and Flame in the attic, hugging in the corner. Everyone just had to stop and say. "aaaaww..."

After bringing them downstairs, both babies' stomachs started to growl very loudly.

Kurama says, "I think they're hungry, let's go find them something to eat."

After sending Yusuke to the store to get some baby food, formula, and baby bottles, they mixed up some formula and fed the babies some baby food.

Yusuke picked up one of the jars.

" 'Strained Beets'? Eew! No WONDER babies have nasty diapers! Feeding them this crap!"

After feeding them, Kurama chimed, "Bath time!"

They had a hell of a time getting the babies clothes off, and when they did, Kuwabara made the mistake of letting go of Hiei. That baby was zooming around the bathroom, practically jumping off of the walls! (hey, this is Hiei here, he's like the fast one!)

When that was calmed down, the two cuties were placed in the warm water.

Apparently, Little Flame liked splashing in the tub, and splashed Little Hiei with water. They started a splash war, and in a few seconds, Kurama was soaking wet. While washing them, he got a few bath toys for them to play with. Hiei chose the rubber ducky, and Flame started playing with a cup, and a waterproof book of The Little Mermaid. (don't own that neither...) (I did however have a bath book of The Little Mermaid though! ah fond memories!) After playing a while, Little Flame hugged Little Hiei and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

--SMOOCH--

He smiled and kissed-ed her back on the cheek. She smiled and hugged him tighter and cooed, "I WUV oo Puppy!" he replied with a tighter squeeze and an "I wuv oo too!"

--TENDER MOMENT OMG TENDER MOMENT--

After the bath, both Hiei and Flame yawned really big.

Kurama laughed. "Guess it's time for a nap!" he smiled. (In my mind, Kurama's the most likely to be voted 'Best Parent')

The babies got laid down in the playpen and covered with blankies. (pardon, if I start talking like a 6-year-old. I'm just kind of thinking about how cute they are.)

The two snuggled up together and took a nap. Little did they know...

POOOOOOOOOFFFFF!!!!!

It seems that the effects of the Baby-a-thing-a-ma-jig wore off. A Full-grown Hiei and Flame were there now, and the playpen collapsed, and there they sat, confused, and scratching their heads.

"What the hell?" Hiei asked, looking at the puppy suit he was in. "I had the freakiest dream!"

"You think YOUR dream was weird?!" Flame argued while wondering why she was in a bunny sleeper. "I dreamt I was a baby!"

"me too..." Hiei said. "...and I dreamt you were a girl named Bunny-chan...and that you called me Puppy-chan...WHAT THE FUCK?!" They stared at Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What the hell happened to us?!" they said in unison.

Kuwabara laughed. "well at least you two seemed to like each other when you were toddlers! you were all hugging and stuff! It was CUTE!!!"

Hiei and Flame blushed a deep shade of red.

Just then, Koenma and Genkai walked through the door. "oh by the way, the baby grenade thing only lasts 5 hours, so it should be done by...now..."

They stopped when they saw the two in puppy and bunny suits.

"um...I think they already know that now..." Koenma said to Genkai.

"uh...yea..." she simply droned out.  
-  
Uchiha Sasuke-kun: There it is! Chappie Number 2!! Hope ya like it! Like I said last chapter, keep drawing and send 'em in!

Hiei: I double hate you...

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: I know you do, puppy-chan.

Hiei: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!

Kurama: Please Review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Trick or Treat Lemon

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Hello! Chappie Number 3 coming up! I also wrote this the same morning I wrote chapters 1 and 2! Just a Warning to you readers out there...there is going to be a lemon at the end of this chapter. This chapter takes place 3 years later. Flame is 18 now.

Hiei: O.O Lemon?! Who the hell told you to put that in?!

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: The voices told me, of course!

Hiei: --() I swear to Goddess, you are a crazy ass bitch!

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: I know!

Hiei: Hn. Whatever.

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Kurama, would you be a dear and do the disclaimer?

Kurama: Of course, Uchiha-chan! --ahem-- Uchiha Sasuke-kun does not own anything...at all... So don't sue!

Hiei: I take it back, you're BOTH crazy assholes!

Uchiha Sasuke-kun and Kurama: Thank you!

Flame: --sigh-- on with the fanfic.  
-  
DARK FLAME OF THE OVERLORD CHAPTER 3: TRICK OR TREAT (LEMON AT THE END)

3 YEARS LATER...

"Halloween Party?"

Yusuke sighed. "Yes, Hiei. It's where you dress up, eat candy, and play games. And then if you're lucky, you--"

"I know what a Halloween party is, you idiot!" Hiei barked. He usually wasn't this verbal about his moodiness, but Koenma had informed him last week, that he needed to mate before November 1st. Which was tomorrow! (--laughs at Hiei-- Ha HA! Now doesn't it just SUCK to be you!!!) He wasn't in a very good mood about that. Who would he mate with? The only female he had become close to was Flame, and how the hell could he ask her a question like that?!

(in his mind)  
Hiei: "Onna"  
Flame: "Yeah"  
Hiei: "would you um...uh...be my...I mean, would you consider...um...you know how demons have to...uh...yeah"  
Flame: --cocks head to side-- "huh"  
Hiei: --blurts out-- "Fuck me Godammit"  
Flame: OO !!!! --slowly backs away-  
(end of internal dialogue scenario)

Their friends from the Dark Tournament were there with them, planning and such. Touya asked Hiei what he was going to dress up as.

"Huh?"

Jin laughs and chimes in. "C'mon, ya can't just gooo to a parrrty withoot a goooood costuuuuume!" he said in a heavy Irish accent. Chu agreed. "Yea ya --hiccup-- can't go without dressing --belch-- up!"

"Uh...I guess I could go as um...I don't know...I haven't really thought about it..." he touches his finger to his chin.

Touya smirks. "Hn. You're such a Lone Wolf that...wait a minute! That's IT! You can be a Wolf!" and they drag him off to play dress-up...erm...--cough--...I mean...find him a costume.

Meanwhile, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan are arguing about who's gonna be dressing up as what.

"I wanna be the gypsy!" Keiko screamed.

"No I do!" Botan pulled on the costume. "I make a better gypsy than you! I did it before!" (I can't remember which episode, but it's when Yusuke just starts being a Spirit Detective)

Flame threw a paper ball at their heads. "stop fighting, onnas...it's stupid..."

Yukina stepped in. "What are you going to be, Flame-chan?" she asked softly.

Flame shrugged.

Keiko got an evil gleam in her eye. "Yusuke was just telling me about the 'baby incident' three years ago, and I heard that you wore a Bunny suit!"

Botan jumped up. "What a grand idea! We'll have you dress up as a Bunny! Only this time, we'll make it more 'grown-up' " they grinned evilly.

By the time the party came around, there was music in the air, and tables filled with food were everywhere. Jin, was dressed as a giant leprechaun. Touya was dressed as an ice hockey player for the Detroit Red Wings. (sorry, I used to live in Michigan )

Chu was dressed as that drunk kung-fu master from VirtuaFighter (don't own that neither!!!) and Rinku was dressed as an illegal yo-yo dealer.

Yusuke was dressed as an FBI agent, Kuwabara was dressed as The Cat Lady (ratty, beaten up dress, grey hair up in a messy bun, bad makeup, and a stolen shopping cart full of kitties), Kurama was Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon (don't own that neither!), and Koenma was a Baby Shrek (Don't own that neither!).

Genkai was a circus midget, Botan was a gypsy, Keiko was dressed as a female wrestler, Yukina was dressed as a young bride, and finally, here it comes...

Hiei was donning a Goth mesh shirt, black Goth pants with straps and chains, 3 belts on his left upper arm, 2 on his lower left arm, 3 on his right upper arm, 2 on his lower right arm, a black collar with a chain coming from the front, spikes on the collar, 3 spiked belts around his pants, skull rings on his ring fingers, Goth rings on his left pinkie, index finger, and thumb, Goth rings on his right middle finger, and pinkie, Gothic bracelets on each of his arms, broken shackles on his wrists, black nail polish, fangs, wolf ears, and a wolf tail. (sorry, I just put a lot of thought into his Gothic Wolf costume! )( by the way, I would LOVE it if I could see what this looked like on paper! hinthint)

"I'm not going out there..." Flame said defiantly. Genkai shoved her out there. "oh yes you are!"

Out stumbled Flame in a short, white mini-dress that's strapless, shows a lot of cleavage, with baby pink makeup, bunny ear headband, a fluffy soft bunny tail, a white pair of platform go-go boots, and a white lacey bow in her hair. (ooh wonder what that would look like?)

She growled. "I hate you...old hag..."

Hiei looked around the room, looking for something to occupy himself, and saw Flame. His eyes grew wide, (yes, the Jagan too!) and he blushed furiously.

Yusuke then took the microphone, that came out of nowhere, and announced. "our new Halloween game is going to be Hide and Seek! The Pairs are...

Yusuke finds Keiko

Kuwabara finds Yukina

Koenma finds Genkai

Kurama finds Botan

and...

Hiei finds Flame!

Alright now, let the girls hide and we'll seek! The first guy to bring his girl to the base, which is this punch bowl right here, wins! Have fun, and don't kill anyone, please! If however you do anyway, please exchange insurance information with the deceased!"

As Flame was hiding out in the forest, she thought, "Damn, this is so fucking boring!"

Hiei had caught on to her energy signal with his Jagan eye. He grabbed her from behind a tree.

LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON He smirked. "Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"

She smiles. "Not me!"

He whispers in her ear, "Now don't you just look good enough to eat?! I wonder what you taste like...hmmmm..." and his lips crash down on hers roughly, lightly licking her bottom lip, asking permission to enter.

:Permission Granted:

His tongue probes every corner of her mouth, memorizing it. Meanwhile his hands were busy learning curve after curve of her exquisite body. Moans and gasps escaped her mouth, muffled by his dominant lips. They break for air and He licks his lips, tentatively...seductively. "Mmmm...Delicious..." he growls as his hands wander over her waist, towards her back, undoing the zipper slowly. His arousal increased as his fingers stroked her back, slipping the fabric off of her. As the dress was stripped down, his mouth found a new quarry. His tongue ran along her collarbone, nipping there by the nape of her neck. After a particularly hard nibble, he heard a whimper escape her coral pink lips, and he claimed them once more, ravishing them with a vigor.

As he kissed her senseless, Flame's arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She smirked. "You're really getting into this aren't you?" she purred. Her fingers lightly raked down his back, earning a hiss of pleasure from him. He gave a devilish grin and shrugged. "What can I say?! I'm Hungry Like the Wolf!" (Bad puns, I know...but YOU try thinking of something better in the middle of the night, without having slept for 3 days! In fact, I can't actually believe I actually wrote this long of a lemon in my state of mind!) He returned to the creamy, soft flesh of her throat, licking, sucking, nibbling on the flushed skin hungrily. She moaned, and her breathing became rapid and shallow. A growing warmth between her aching thighs screaming to be noticed...and it was...oh, was it EVER noticed! She tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head, and throwing it to the side. He pulled her to a soft patch of gorund and laid her supple form on the grass, assaulting her lips once again as if it was new territory. She was so caught up in the sensations that she pulled at his zipper, begging for the cloth to slide off his hips and fall to the ground, thus freeing his throbbing member. Her dress, all the way off now, was thrown aside. Making quick work of her panties he simply ripped them off of her, his animalistic lust showing through. He nipped and nibbled at her collarbone, moving downward, taking captive a pink nipple. Feeling it grow hard in his mouth, he nipped at it lightly with his teeth. Hearing her squeak at this, he ran his hands along her flat, well-toned stomach, approaching her dripping sex, his ardor already increased tenfold.

She ran her hands along down his chest, her short nails skimming his nipples, which in turn made him take in a sharp breath and a strangled, tortured groan escaped him as her hand wrapped around his pulsing member. She squeezed lightly at the base, slowly moving up, relishing his moan of ecxtasy.

He was nearing the edge and slipped two slender fingers inside her, grinning ferally at her delighted gasp. She arched her back, moaning, as his fingers reached a substantial rythym within her slick channel. Not being able to wait any longer, he removed his fingers, lapping the sticky liquid off of them seductively and then positioned himself, rubbing the tip around the edge of her entrance to tease her a bit. Then he slowly pushed himself all the way in, pausing for a moment, enjoying the hot, wet heat of her tightness.

She cried out, her barrier being broken, but after a few moments of adjusting to his girth and after his length brushed against her G-spot, she groaned as they danced a slow-burn to climax. As they reached it together, she clenched around him, bringing him deeper within her as she cried out his name in sweet release. Thus causing him to orgasm, the odd little feeling of his seed bursting within her. He weakly thrusted twice more into her, then, completely spent, collapsed on top of her.

LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON

After recovering, they went back inside, only to find the other teams had been waiting an hour for them to return. Genkai had raised her eyebrow and asked, "What in the hell were you two doing?"

They blushed and blurted out.

"Oh...Nothing"  
-  
Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Hope ya liked it! That's the end of 'Dark Flame of the Overlord!'By the way, I would LOVE to see those characters in costume! hinthint...

Hiei: Thank God that's over...

Flame: What!? You don't like having sex with me?

Hiei: --blush-- Huh?

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Never mind...

Kurama: Please Review!!!! 


End file.
